The use of remote program execution, such as running virtual computer systems (virtual machines) on behalf of customers, and storage services has proliferated in recent years. The resources for remote program execution and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. Remote program execution and storage services allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
In addition to satisfying the computing needs of content providers and online merchants, the computing and storage resources of the computing resource provider may also be used to provide or support supplementary functions, such as providing measurements or statistics of their utilization to a service of the computing resource provider. The computing resource may be registered with the service in order to provide the measurements or statistics and the service may use the statistics to enable upward or downward scaling of allocated computing and storage resources.
It is often important for failures in registering computing resources for performing supplementary functions not to impede or prevent content providers and online merchants from receiving computing resources to satisfy their computing needs.